


Tricky Trio

by FountainStranger



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Shananigans, more of an outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainStranger/pseuds/FountainStranger
Summary: I wanted to share this, but don't have the time to write it out so here is a summary for the time being.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tricky Trio

Concha

I came up with a scenario for Concha and I decided that sharing the outline would be fun, I don’t know when I’d flesh it out into a full story but this is fun.

It starts on Concha’s first day in the kitchen. She's enthusiastic and happy to be there but two other cooks there who make the sourdough bread are kinda annoyed so they decide to pull a prank.

They tell her that they need Mizu saliva, she’s ready to help so she just rubs off to get it. Now they assume she’s just waste some money buying a vial and come back so they can get their chuckles, but Concha went up to a hunter that was eating and gave them an extra leg and a roll so she can borrow their sword and shield and go hunt one herself.

After a while the two bread cats wonder where she went and are told that no one had seen her since that morning, and the hunter who led weapons were borrowed is just chilling there tells them a black tabby felyne borrows their weapons and left into the wilderness. He says this while munching on the leg.

The two bakers then freak out because they realize she’s gone out to hunt for fresh Mizu saliva. So they also give food to other hunters who happen to be there for a person sized bow and dual blades. They run out just as the lunch rush starts and since one used to be a professional Palico and the other came from a secret village of ninjas they both track her and the Mizu down.

To their surprise Concha is actually pretty good at hunting and flips around, and uses the shield as a sled to slide around in the soapy Mizu water and the sword as a steering device/ stabby

They both jump in and all three creatively use the weapons they all borrowed to take down the Mizu. And after they fell that monster the two bakers both apologize and they all drag the body back.

When they return all three get admonished for just running out in the job, and get punished. But the body was in such good shape and it had enough carves to make enough scraps for all three of them to get new Mizu armor. To this day they are collectively known as the Tricky Trio.

And imagine them all running across a field with the full moon overhead but the moon is a bread roll.


End file.
